The invention relates to a new and useful improvement of a tool for boring an enlarged portion within the interior of a hole especially in a rock, by simultaneously drilling and boring the hole or by boring a hole which already has been drilled.
The invention relates further to a tiltable tool for boring the enlarged portion of a hole which is intended for the insertion within a groove of the shaft of the above mentioned boring tool to complete it.